A Nova Geração
by jr kun naruto
Summary: Iae pessoal essa é minha nova série de Percy Jackson espero que gostem da história e se tiverem alguma coisa para criticar deixem nos comentarios e se gostarem do cap adicionem aos favoritos D .


_**Não sei como vim para aqui ... só sei que tenho um grande destino a seguir e a hora de desistir não é Agora . Meu nome é Lucius Heavens Targaryen tenho 15 anos e moro em New York**_

_**Eu estava andando na rua , indo para a escola e pensando , quando que as porcarias de férias chegarão.Já não bastava os professores que só sabiam gritar e dar nota Zero , eu ainda tinha que aturar os valentões do colégio**_

_**-Me vê uma passagem, por favor.- pedi para o vendedor de tickets do metrô. **_

_**- Aqui está senhor – Disse o vendedor... mas alguma coisa me soava estranha na voz , e um futum de ovo podre . **_

_**Agradeci ao fedorento e olhei diretamente nos olhos dele ... eram roxos e percebi que eu não devia ter feito aquilo. Vozes retumbaram na minha cabeça e do nada eu apaguei.**_

_**Era tarde e eu sentia meu corpo todo dolorido... mas que diabos aconteceu para eu ser derrubado por um vendedor de tickets fedorento?Mas isso não importava ... eu percebi que estava chovendo la fora e que a cada relampejada meu corpo tremia , e um ódio terrível subia pela cabeça .**_

_**- Ainda se acostumando com a falta de controle? – Falou uma pessoa ao meu lado em uma maca ,cabelos loiros olhos amarelos cintilante e voz de cantor e queimaduras pelo menos cobrindo metade do rosto do cara **_

_**-Quem é você e que diabos de lugar é isso daqui ? – Falei nervoso observado em volta de mim uma enfermaria .**_

_**- Meu nome é Miguel – Falou o loirinho com um sorriso orgulhoso – e sou filho de Apolo.**_

_**Miguel mal acabou de falar e foi interrompido :**_

_**- Uhum ta e eu sou a primeira dama dos estados unidos seu débil ! – Falou uma menina com cara de quem estava de TPM todos os dias.**_

_**- Sério ? Me leva lá eu sempre quis conhecer aquele boiola do presidente ! - A garota que estava amarrada imediatamente tentou sair da maca pra matar o garoto . **_

_**Estava confuso até que uma voz feminina e relaxante falou ao pé da minha cama : **_

_**- Fique calmo , você está no acampamento Meio Sangue e eu sou Anabeth .Fui encarregada de cuidar do recém chegado ... apesar disso qual o seu nome mesmo?**_

_**- Meu nome é Lucius ... Lucius Heavens e que porcaria de nome é acampamento Meio Sangue ? E qual é a do vendedor de tickets ? Ò.Ó**_

_**- Quíron te explicara tudo na fogueira . Vamos pra fogueira e eu te explico a do vededor de tickets e o fato de seu olho estar branco agora . **_

_**De relance para mim , tudo aquilo parecia um acampamento para nenéns malcriados de acordo de o que Anabeth me falou . Mas quando eu me dei conta tudo tinha mudado ... o acampamento era estilo medieval com arqueiros cavalos e soldados treinando com armadura e espadas . **_

_**Do nada Anabeth me empurrou e eu percebi um corte grade na minha bochecha direita indo em direção a lateral do olho e então me dei conta de que os arqueiros que eu tinha visto estavam bem na minha frente e por pouco eu não tinha uma flecha enfiada no meio da testa raiva subiu pela cabeça de novo mas dessa vez pior . Senti meus olhos ardendo e vi que o céu que ao longo do tempo que tinha aberto fechara de novo .**_

_**Direcionei meus olhos para os arqueiros e todos sairam de perto ao perceber o que estava acontecendo . Eu abri as minhas mãos e na mesma hora um raio caiu do céu e foi parar bem na minha mão , naturalmente eu estaria assustado com a situação mas estava normal , e se formou uma onda de eletricidade na minha mão e eu falei . **_

_**- Ela quase morreu tentando me salvar da sua maldita flecha seu idiota e você não sabe olhar para as pessoas que passam na sua frente hein seu débil mental ? **_

_**Só me lembro de ter dado um soco com a palma da mão no ar e os raios que percorriam minha mão e meu braço foram em direção ao garoto que foi arremessado para longe. **_

_**- Da próxima vez põe isso , irritadinho – falou Anabeth me entregando um elmo e a armadura que pesava mais do que eu ! **_

_**- O que que eu fiz, cara? Eu taquei um raio no cumpade ali! Ai meu Deus, eu to surtando! – exclamei apontando o lugar para onde o cara do arco tinha voado.**_

_**- Pelo jeito você foi reclamado sem intenção filho de Zeus . **_

_**Fiquei assustado pois eu nunca conheci meu pai . Minha mãe dissera que ele morreu mas, sempre achei que era uma baita de mentira . **_

_**Chegando a fogueira junto a Anabeth avistei uma fogueira enorme e de fogo roxo ... Sinistro. Tinha varias mesas de madeira com comidas e bebidas até champanhe , garotos loiros semelhantes a Miguel tocando instrumentos em uma melodia ótima e algumas criaturas metade bode e humano dando em cima de umas garotas de pele verde . **_

_**Perto da fogueira avistava-se um centauro com barbas castanhas e cabelos também . Parecia ter saído do museu de tão velho ... **_

_**Cheguei a ficar com medo e emocionado pois um animal meio cavalo e meio humano estava me olhando , mas relaxei ao ver sua expressão bondosa ao me ver e reconhecer ... **_

_**Fala pessoal espero que tenham gostado da nova série que eu comecei =D em breve lançarei mais caps .**_

_**Deixem comentários =)**_


End file.
